Unknown Fates
by Nimara
Summary: A dark Prince's secret. An indestructable Relic that has the power to control the universe and a revengeful Princess who can control both. Fates change and worlds collide in war for the dark Relic and its key. TP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This has been edited, re-edited, edited some more, re-made, and then re-edited. It's starting to tick me off. Hopefully this will be the last edit. **

! Yes at one point I did have the entire story completed and on my computer. ! But now my father decided to wipe out my computer, so anything that wasn't on is gone. I'm a little motiveless right now but I'll re-edit this chapter and chapter 2, and post a third chapter. For the mean time that is all I can do for now.

Edited September 23, 2004

Unknown Fates

By: AraminRain

A cloaked figure walked down the cracked sidewalk, carrying an opened black umbrella. The day was dark and cold and night was not to far away. White vapor poured out of the mouth of the cloaked one and it coughed roughly. Dark gray clouds loomed over the city, roaring at the inhabitants below.

The rain droplets pounded against the broken up cement and the plastic covering that kept the cold wetness from the stranger. Wreckage of once tall, majestic buildings lay in ruins next to the sidewalk, only a few buildings stood. Rickety, scorched, and broken-windowed buildings housed some of the homeless people of the hellish city. A crackle came and the sky exploded with light before going dark again.

Rooms in the building were illuminated by a fire, which also kept its occupants warm through these icy days. The figure continued to walk, passing alleyways and ragged people clinging to any warmth they could get. These people held on to nothing, not even hope. They were merely bodies without souls, just doing what they needed to stay alive. But most thought: Why stay alive? Is there really hope soon to come?

The homeless people were quiet. They did not cause a disturbance of any sort. One rule for survival was to mind your own business. They had an option for protection and warmth but they neglected it. For even that option had its dangers.

Many cities were just like this one, all around the world. Some were slightly better off and some were much worse. Disease spread like wildfire through the continents. The series of biological weapons used against Earth left half of its land unusable and unlivable.

The musky smell of trash and rain could be noticed everywhere and the sound crackle of small fires being used could be heard. The figure walked up into a section where the buildings were in decent shape and looked new against the ransacked ones.

Neighs and snorts came from the horses, which were tied up in front of a diner. The production of cars was stopped along time ago to save the materials of earth. A pinto, a gray, and a mule racked their hooves against the wet dirt. The dirt splatter against their legs but the rain drizzled the mud back down. Water trickled down each of the backs of the animals and their breath created a hot mist against the cold. A young boy stood under an umbrella, guarding the pack animals, for his meager pay.

The individual turned the knob of the door, to a diner; the small bell that hung on top gave a small ping.

Everyone in the diner looked up with shifty, curious eyes. Some continued their meal or whispered conversation but some kept their gazes on the cloaked one.

The person closed its umbrella and placed it with a number of other ones next to the door. The figure pulled down the hood revealing a young woman. Her eyes glistened under the lights that lit the diner and her jet black hair was kept up into a vaguely wet ponytail. The woman smiled as she approached the counter where others were sitting and consuming a hot meal.

She sat on a stool and tapped her fingers against the counter. A plump man wearing a white apron over his buttoned up checkered blouse and jeans came over and smiled at her. His hair was grayish, his eyes had seen many days pass by, and some of his teeth were missing.

"G' mornin' Miss, haven't seen ya around here much. So what will it be?"

The man took a pen from that was balancing between his ear and head and started to jot down a few things in a piece of paper.

The lady waved her hand around, "You know the usual, Mr. Kolto."

Mr. Kolto jotted a few more things down, "Ya, always the usual. Wit' you it is always the usual. I don't know why I ask."

The lady chuckled, "Is Cakoni here?"

Mr. Kolto headed to the back and yelled back at her, "Ya, she is 'ere. Knew you would ask that!"

"Cakoni! Someone is up at the front for you!" Mr. Kolto's voice could be heard from the backroom.

There was a clatter of pots and pans and a young woman came racing from the back room. Her brown hair up in a messy bun and she was also wearing an apron.

"Nina! So I'm taking it you did a get away?" Cakoni placed her hands on her hips.

The ebony haired maiden looked up from the counter and nodded, "Yup!"

Their voices were still slightly hushed, but still a few people looked up. No one could be trusted in here. No one could be trusted _anywhere._

Twenty- three years of a deep secret is what 'Nina' held with her. Her given name was Son Pan but in a time like this, to have the last name Son was a hazard to your health.

Pan reached into her cloak and pulled out a 5-dollar bill from her wallet and gave it to Cakoni, "I already ordered."

Cakoni nodded and placed the money in the cash register. Cakoni came back and leaned over the counter.

"Want to know the latest tid-bits floating around here?"

Pan nodded her head eagerly and Cakoni whispered various things into Pan's ear. Pan's eyes changed from anger to happiness and then to shock as she heard the glorious rumors that made their way around the diner.

No one could hear them, Cakoni and Pan thought, only Saiyans could hear something being whispered that low. Pan would definitely know that, she was a Saiyan. A Saiyan was one thing everyone feared. They led the two warring planets and had the power to destroy almost anything with the flick of their finger.

Although, there was _one_ other person who had been listening to the rumors. Another hooded figure that came early that morning consumed their third meal and sat 2 seats away from Pan. The hooded person let their eyes fall on Pan as it gazed at her face.

After Cakoni was done, Pan whispered something into her ear, "There's a meeting today that's why I came."

Cakoni let a shiver of anticipation run down her spine, "So is there going to be an attack?"

Pan shook her head, "I don't think so, just a check-up for what happened a few days ago."

"That's a shame."

The hooded figure placed a large wad of bills on the table and left. Pan watched the person leave and questioned her best friend, "Has the person had the hood on all this time?"

"Yeah it's a guy with icy blue eyes. Consumed 3 whole meals," Cakoni picked up the wad of bills and pocketed it, "and left a generous tip! 50 zeni!"

Pan smiled and Cakoni's father came back with a plate of eggs, sausages, and a tall glass of orange juice, "'Ere you go."

"Thank you Mr. Kolto!" 'Nina' quickly consumed her meal in minutes. Cakoni whispered news of the meeting to her father who grunted.

"You can go, but you won't be go'in to bed 'till ya clean all thee dishes."

"Aye, father."

Mr. Kolto never joined the kingdom armies like his daughter did. He believed he could live a peaceful life just by running the diner. Not only did he hear so many rumors he got paid to tell them, too. Spies would come in and pay him a hefty amount to know what the day rumors were. Mr. Kolto easily told them knowing he couldn't get hurt, because he was a very valuable resource.

Cakoni raced back into the back and quickly came back with a coat. She placed it on and met Pan next to the door. Pan bowed, "Thank you Mr. Kolto!"

Mr. Kolto smiled showing his missing teeth and Pan grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door. She and Cakoni placed their hoods on and opened up the umbrella.

Cakoni smiled, "I can finally call you Pan. Geez you have to be very careful, don't ya? Thank God, that I'm not a Princess."

"Your father is nice, Cako. My father is too over-protective."

Cakoni kicked some water that lay in the puddle, "Well you father has to be a little protective. You are always in great danger. If any of the peasants knew that you were the Princess they would be tempted to tell the Vegeta-sei soldiers who you are and they would capture you for money. They might even kill you! Vegeta, his son, and his daughter are all Saiyans and Vegeta could surely defeat you. No offense."

Pan sighed, "You're right…I'm strong, very strong, but not strong enough to face that beast. Even my father and uncle have a hard time fighting him. I still want to fight in the battles though!"

Cakoni shook her head as a grin spread on her face, "Me too. We can ride Hoshi to the HQ."

Pan walked over to where the horses were to find that the gray was gone and they figured it was the blue-eyed stranger's horse. Pan patted the nose of the pinto then moved her hand up and down her neck before getting on its back. Cakoni got on the bare back of the horse, after untying the reins off the post. They nodded to the boy and took off.

The mysterious icy blue-eyed person walked into a large mansion and removed his cloak. His short lavender hair was in disarray from the hood he wore for the past 3 hours while waiting for important news in the diner. He had gotten news, very interesting news, just not _important_ news.

"Bra!" The man barked while walking into another room and sitting on the couch.

Footsteps could be heard hitting the tile floor, rushing towards him. A blue hair maiden stopped in front of the scowling man. She huffed, "You look a lot like father!"

The man crossed his arms over his chest, "Do I care?"

Bra rolled her eyes, "Trunks, any luck?"

Trunks sighed and his facial expression lightened up, "Unfortunately, no. I got some interesting news though and the Princess was at the diner."

One of her slender eyes brows raised, "Really? Tell me more."

Trunks sighed, "Soldiers that are being sent here to Earth aren't dieing they are coupling with people here or trying to pursue a more _settled_ life! Preposterous…"

Bra coughed and looked towards the ground and mumbled, "Ye…yes totally preposterous…"

Trunks gave her a queer look and questioned her, "Bra?"

Bra lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze, "Yes, brother?"

"How is father doing on Vegeta-sei?"

Bra sighed and quickly answered, "He's training, again. Trunks, he needs help! Ever since mom died he has been on a training frenzy, now he is getting weaker and sicker. He is even slipping out of _my_ gasp. He is loosing any sanity he has left…he keeps on calling me woman or mother or Bulma…"

"Those Sons are going to pay! Our kingdom is getting stronger, it will only be a matter of time."

"But they didn't do it!"

Trunks stood abruptly his whole body going completely ridged, "How could you say that? I was there! I saw the sword go through her! I saw her fall, I saw her die! Do you doubt my own word about my mother?"

Bra let a few tears flow down her face, "Mother wouldn't have wanted it this way…she would fight dad to stop this madness but he wouldn't. This has gone on ever since…ever since anyone could remember. This is where mother was born!"

Trunks glared at her, "Quiet!"

Bra chuckled through her tears, "You will never get will you? I'm not the only one suffering from this! Tens of thousands have died because of this and you don't see it!!"

Bra stomped away to let Trunks dwell in his thoughts.

She's right…so many deaths. But then again they are just casualties of war. Everyone has to make scarifies. I'll make this end quick enough. Instead of sending our gang out and risk losing to many I'll just organize a kidnapping. Pan Son. All I have to do capture the Relic of DarkNeferia and I would have the power to rule the entire universe! But if I'm not totally satisfied with the outcome, I always have the option of simply blowing up the planet, but goods and treasures would be lost.

Trunks's thoughts somehow wandered to the diner.

Trunks pulled out his cell phone and keyed in a few numbers. A man with short brown hair came on the screen that was attached to the cell phone.

Trunks held the phone out in front of him, "Alex, how you doing?"

Alex smiled warmly, "Very well, Prince Trunks. Why did you call?"

"I have a mission for you. Call Hitoya and Cleri and meet me here in the meeting room."

Alex gave a nod and the screen went blank. Trunks closed his communicator and pocketed it inside his blue jean jacket and went down the hall. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled up a blue and black card.

This mansion had been Trunks's mother's home before she was captured and sent to Vegeta-sei. After 5 years of discovering what power the Relic of DarkNeferia held he began to make trips to Earth to discover more. Using the mansion as a secret HQ.

Trunks stopped in front of a steel door and placed his left hand on the pad next to it. He then slid his card on the side. The panel spoke**_. Welcome Trunks Briefs._**

****

The metal door slid open and Trunks walked in the dark room. Trunks slid his card a second time in a panel that was inside the room, but this time he kept the card in, "HQ lights on."

The whole room illuminated with light and at the far end of the room was a screen that had a map on it. The light also revealed a large rectangular table in the center of the room. Trunks took a seat at the far end of the table and waited.

After 10 minutes of waiting the door opened once more and Alex followed by two other figures walked in, all wearing a black and blue uniform.

Trunks stood, smiling, "Good day, Hitoya. Darling Cleri, how have you been? Up to no good, I suppose."

A woman stepped up and took slight offense. She had auburn hair, which was braided, past her shoulders.

"Hey! My spying has given you the most information in these past years!"

Trunks motioned for them to sit, "Yes, I know, and now I need you stealth to help me even more."

Hitoya, Alex, and Cleri sat down across from Trunks. Cleri seemed interested in his proposal and slid a file across the table to him, "Current status of King Gohan's army. It rough but it gives a close survey."

Trunks opened the file and scanned through the files.

Cleri nodded and smirked at her job well done.

"Very good then."

Trunks handed tossed each of them a keycard, "I'll be leaving immediately back to the ship. Take one of the pods and meet me up there after you are done with this mission."

Hitoya nodded his head and Trunks took out a canister from his jacket pocket and tossed it to Hitoya.

"Hitoya, that canister contains a needle which contains a very useful serum, which I will touch on later. At midnight, I want you three to meet in front of Charles Kolto's diner. You've seen Princess Pan before, the picture of the girl that Cleri brought in. She has black shoulder blade length hair and dark black eyes. Tonight, you will kidnap her and bring her back to the ship. We'll use her to get to the Relic of DarkNeferia. That Doctor they have was the only one that knew of its existence in the palace, but before he died I'm guessing he hid it. The Princess was supposed to be a close friend of the Doctor and probably knows where it is. I can dominate the universe, then my sick father's wishes will come true about someday being the most powerful in universe. Then again my father will be too sick to do anything if anything _bad _happens. Also no one knows about my plans as much as you guys, so I don't want you opening your mouths and spreading anything. I want you to keep all this secret and you'll be rewarded greatly."

Trunks waved his hand, "You are dismissed."

Hitoya and Alex left but Cleri stayed behind. Trunks sighed and sat down, resting his head on his hands. Cleri got behind him and started to massage his shoulders, her voice dripping with seduction, "You looked stressed, my Prince. Maybe we can have some fun to help your…stress."

Her voice against his ear made a shiver run down his spine, "How many times do I have to tell you no, Cleri?"

Cleri stopped and walked to the door and turned around, smirking, "At least it was worth a chance."

1500 people crammed packed into the large hall of the Earth Headquarters. About a third sat, the more superior, and the others sat restlessly behind them. At the end of the room, sat a large tables with various documents placed upon it.

Most of the people were issued black uniforms with golden and royal blue stripes adorning the sides. Those who didn't have uniforms merely wore black. With the wave of dark clothing, it made the room seem much darker than it really was.

The group chatted amongst themselves and Pan and Cakoni pushed their way to the large table. Pan took a seat at the far left and Cakoni stood beside her. Not only was it noisy and dark…it was really hot.

Two people walked down the stone floor hallway, leading to the meeting room. An extremely beautiful woman and a well-built man walked hand in hand down the hallways. The woman wore deep blue long dress. She has deep dark black eyes and ebony hair that went slightly below her shoulder blades. The man wore simple black Saiyan armor with black long pants and a red cloak.

They came to a small circular tube in the wall. The man leaned in and, with one eye, look through the tube. There was a bit of humming from the device as it scanned the eye of the man. There was a beeping sound then the steel door opened. The man backed away from the tube and blinked. The woman took the man's arm and led him into the room. Everyone straightened up and stopped their chattering. They watched as the two people walked in, the boys mostly watching the woman. A handsome young man with dirty blonde hair murmured to a young man, with black spiky hair, next to him, "Oh God. Your sister has got to be so hot."

The man with the spiky hair smirked and shoved the boy to quiet him. The young man with the spikey hair took his place at the right side of the table, the dirty blonde haired friend stood next to him. The man looked at Pan and smiled, so did the woman. Pan smiled back while giving a small nod. Pan was no longer wearing a long cloak with regular peasants clothing but a rough uniform that she fidgeted in every once in a while.

The man cleared his throat, "Now I have called all of you here to listen to the status of our kingdom. Could the many of you pass up your files so I may examine them."

There was a shuffling of papers and files piled up in front of the man. After all of them were piled, the man was completely blocked from view. There were a few chuckles from the members and the man placed the files down into smaller separate piles. He looked through them finding the more important ones and put the rest to the side where his wife could check them.

The man opened a file and looked at its contents, "300 dead, 3020 injured, and 1503 well and attending this meeting. Over half our army was wounded from the Vegeta-sei midnight raid and now we are venerable to attacks! I want double training for the next week and double the amount of night watchers. We are one-sixth the size of Vegeta-sei's army, currently. I realize that we are weak and the kingdom is not at its greatest point but we do have time to recover and as most of you know the Prince and some soldiers are going to Fruk'dt to ask aid from the Clairnons. So far a very thorough report, job well done to the person."

A random teenage girl beamed at the compliment she received.

The meeting went on for two more hours, mostly reading over the numerous reports. The man had called the meeting to an end and everyone filed out, except for the two young men, Cakoni, Pan, the man, and the woman. The man with dirty blonde hair had been gawking at the woman ever since she walked into the room. The man well built man glared at him, "If you favor your life Ryan, I would suggest you stop gawking at my wife."

Ryan blushed and the spiky haired man nudged him. The woman, Videl, smiled and kissed the man on the cheek, "Now, Gohan, I'm just too good looking to _not _be looked at."

Ryan started to look at Pan and Pan glared at him. Gohan glared at Ryan too, "Boy! I swear stop gawking at my daughter or you'll have no eyes at all."

The spiky haired man laughed, "He can't help it! There are too many good looking girls in the room!"

Pan and Cakoni blushed and Pan rolled her eyes, "Goten, I saw _you_ looking at Cakoni!"

Goten quickly ceased his laughing. Gohan turned his attention back to his daughter but continued taking side-glances at Ryan, "I haven't seen you or Cako around much. I hope you aren't causing any trouble."

Pan crossed her arms, "What trouble can _we_ cause? We can't even go out and fight!"

Gohan sighed, "We've been through this many times!"

Pan looked at her father straight in the eye, "Then tell me, again, why the strongest female on this damn planet can't damn fight!"

"Because, if you two get captured then they'll kill you both! They are merciless. Besides, you are the Princess! Cakoni is too young and I have made a promise with her father that I wouldn't let her battle until she was 25."

Pan stood from her chair and growled, "You may rule this planet but you don't rule my life! I can fend for myself!"

Gohan knocked the chair he was using over by standing up so fast. Videl stood up with him and placed her hand on his arm. Gohan pointed at Pan, "Then you'll die! From now on you are to be confined to your quarters!!"

Pan was completely startled at his answer, "Father…"

Gohan threw a menacing glare at her, "You are dismissed!"

Pan stood straight and replied, "Yes, sir."

Pan abruptly left with Cakoni following behind her. There was a moment of silence in the room and Videl spoke up, "Love, Di…"

Gohan cut her off, "She'll learn what it means to be a Princess soon. She should know by now that she is worth too much to others who want to destroy us, and to you and me."

Videl looked astonished as so did Goten and Ryan. Gohan looked at Ryan, "You two better start packing for that trip to Fruk'dt. Don't forget to get Cakoni, too."

Ryan stood, bowed, and left the room with Goten. Gohan ran his hand through his spiky hair and Videl hugged him tightly.

Pan stood outside with Cakoni, in the garden, "I'll miss you. Don't die or anything like that okay? Now all of my best friends are going to Fruk'dt and I'm confined to my room."

Cakoni hugged her friend, "You just be good and stay out of trouble and I'll be back in no time."

Pan bit her lip as Cakoni walked to where Goten and Ryan were waiting to go and take her home to pack.

Pan turned and walked back into the castle.

That night Pan's father locked her in her room and she stayed there, content for the time being.

She lay on her stomach, on her bed, and flipped through the pages of her novel. There was a light tapping on her door and she closed the book and walked towards the door. She was wearing a pale blue nightgown with her tail no longer bound around her waist. Her hair was also down and she opened the door.

Her uncle, Goten had a quizzled look upon his face, "Videl?"

Pan smiled and shook her head, "Nope still Pan."

Goten blinked and walked up to her, "Sorry, you look so much like Videl. If you always wore your hair down then many men will mistake you for your mother. I came to let you out before I left."

Pan hugged her uncle, "Thank you so much. I was getting quite bored, a final prank before you leave, eh?"

Goten nodded, "So where are you going to spend your freedom?"

"I was going to go to the garden, would you care to join me, before you leave to Fruk'dt?"

Goten shook his head, "Quite alright, I'll have to pass. I'm already late as it is. Besides, your father isn't going anymore."

Pan frowned, "Why?"

"He came down with a terrible headache and has been in his room with your mother."

Pan gave a brief nod, "Well, I'll miss you very much…"

"Me too." Goten grabbed Pan into a huge hug and kissed the top of her forehead. He walked down the opposite hallway. Pan watched her Uncle go and continued walking.

"Cleri is late, _again_! She never makes it on time for anything. Where could she be?"

Alex paced the sidewalk back and forth in front of Mr. Kolto's diner. Hitoya smirked, "Where else _could_ she be? Probably making some extra cash from a couple of tired workers."

Alex growled and stopped his pacing. A female figure floated down in front of them, "Yeah, what's so bad about making a few bucks? Earth dollars go for a lot on other planets. Besides I'm only," she checked her watch, "3 minutes late!"

Alex shook his head, "Slut."

Cleri blew a kiss, "Exactly."

Hitoya floated up into the air, "Mission kidnap Princess Pan in process."

Pan made her way through the cement path that was surrounded by numerous exotic flowers. She stopped at a light lavender flower and inhaled its intoxicating scent. No war, no battle, no feud could touch the flowers, at least not now. She continued to walk down the path, which came to a small pond filled with koi. Pan kneeled beside the pond and swirled the tip of her finger at the top of the water. The fishes came and nibbled at her finger causing her to smile.

She looked up into the sky and quickly fell under its spell of wonder. The spell was swiftly broken when a sound of snapping and something large fell to the ground. Pan piped, "Ralph?"

She continued to call his name knowing he was the only one that would guard this area. A voice came from behind her, "So that is the name of the pathetic fool?"

Pan stood and turned around to come into contact with a woman with fiery red hair. Before Pan could scream a hand covered her mouth and male voice order, "Hurry the serum, before they realize her ki has spiked too much."

Another man came from behind her with a needle and he grabbed Pan's shoulder. Pan squirmed to get free put she felt the needle pierce her skin and the serum quickly flowing through her veins. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell limply into her captor's arms.

Alex smiled as he picked her up completely in his arms. Cleri smirked, "That was really easy."

Hitoya nodded and took out a bottle of green serum and refilled another needle, "Don't know who might we run into."

Alex nodded and looked at the Princess in his arms, "Hopefully she has all the answers."

(and the plot thickens...mauhaha!) -.- ….not.

Pan was led into the control center of the ship, still wearing her pale blue nightgown and her tail swaying under it, by four guards. Two on each side of her and carrying laser gun. Her senses were groggy and she had to shake her head a couple times to realize where she was.

Each guard was wearing a black and blue uniform and a badge that signaled their rank. They stopped in the middle of the room and waited for further orders. Pan turned her head to look at the place where she was being held. Straight across from her was a large window that gave a look into the vast space and Earth. Pan gasped and realized that she was being held captive in outer space. Many men and women worked vigorously on the numerous control panels that lined the walls. For a short second Pan thought it was quite fascinating but came back to the reality of being kidnapped.

A lavender haired man dressed in a blue uniform with numerous badges and a black cape, walked up to her, "Your Highness. So you really were the girl at the diner."

Pan blinked and glared at her captor, "May I ask who you are?"

The man bowed and smiled at her, "Prince Trunks of Vegeta-sei."

Pan backed up but the soldiers stood behind her, forbidding any escape. Pan looked at the Prince, "I demand that I be released immediately!"

Prince Trunks turned his back on her and looked out at the window and gestured at her home planet, "That can be arranged _Hime_, but only if you answer me correctly."

"And what if I don't?" Pan spat.

Prince Trunks turned and looked at her, "Then your planet and everyone on it will be destroyed and you will remain here."

Pan looked at her planet in space and then back at Prince Trunks, "Then what would you like to ask?"

Prince Trunks walked towards her but stopped five feet from her, "I want to know where your family is holding the Relic of DarkNeferia!"

Pan looked at him saying the words, as it had been another language, "DarkNeferia?"

The Prince raised his hand and a small roar could be heard; "Now I'll give you one more chance. Where is the DarkNeferia?"

Pan looked desperately to her planet, "Prince, I have no idea what the DarkNeferia is! I do not know!"

Prince Trunks frowned, "You lie and I can afford to destroy your planet, but it is quite a shame. I really don't want to play your silly games, _Hime_."

The Prince let his hand drop and Pan looked out the window as the Earth became clouded with smoke and it seemed to be literally shaking. Pan quickly realized what was happening. Vegeta-sei had set up Core Bombs. When many linked Core Bombs exploded at once, it could destroy a planet as large as Earth. The roaring of the ship grew louder and soon it shot out a white beam of light straight at the Earth. There was a five second delay before the Earth exploded into millions of pieces The ship was pushed back by the force and fragment of rock hit the window and bounced off.

"No!" Pan screamed at Prince Trunks who smirked at her.

Pan fell to the metal floor sobbing, "No…no...no…"

The Princess stood slowly as tears streamed down her face, a light golden aura surrounded her, "You're…a murder!"

Prince Trunks, astounded at the amazing power she was gave off, sneered, "No you're the murder, _Hime_."

Pan's ebony eyes turned into a greenish hue and her ebony hair turned into gold, but keeping its original form. The Princess flickered like that for a few seconds before falling back into the soldiers.

Prince Trunks signaled for Alex, who had been watching all this time, to come over. Alex walked to his Prince and kneeled before him. Trunks nodded and Alex rose.

"Call my sister to take care of the Princess and tell her I'll answer any questions soon, but she'll probably won't need any if the woman wakes up."

Alex nodded and made a quick suggestion to his Prince, "We shouldn't kill her, like you told me this morning. For one she is a Saiyan and secondly she almost reached Super Saiyan, am I right? That was _really _super close to transforming. It would be just disrespectful to do such a thing as kill her."

Normally anyone who would have given advice without being asked for it would have been killed the next day, but Alex and a few others were an exception for Trunks grew up with them.

Trunks nodded and looked at the woman on the ground, "Beautiful isn't she?"

Alex looked at her, "A charming constellation prize since you couldn't have Earth."

"Then you may take her to my sister, I'm still weighing on what to do with her…"

Alex picked up Pan in his arms and did a small bow, "Anything else, Prince Trunks?"

Prince Trunks shook his head, "That'll be all, for now. You may rest or do whatever you do in this hunk of floating metal. If you pass Cleri or Hitoya tell them the same, you did very well last night."

Alex nodded and left.

There it is! The re-edited version! YAY!

Okay….YAY!!

-.- I'm tired…and I'm missing a very cool Highschool Football Game to write this. Please review even though I know this story has been long forgotten.

NOTE: (from past reviews)

_Hime_ is pronounced **Hee-meh** (I think).

It means Princess in Japanese. Explanation (which will be brought into the next chapter): Most of the Universe speaks in a Galactic tongue, which is spoken in most planets. Trunks is using it as a mocking term because Earth is one of the planets that still talk in different languages…and quite often. Japanese and English are supposedly dying languages.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This is being re-edited the same time as the first chapter and the third. ! Yes at one point I did have the entire story completed and on my computer. ! But now my father decided to wipe out my computer, so anything that wasn't on is gone. I'm a little motiveless right now but I'll re-edit this chapter and chapter 1, and post a third chapter. For the mean time that is all I can do for now.

Chapter 2

Unknown Fates

By: AraminRain

Princess Bra looked at her self in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. There was a slow knock on her door. She went to the door and pushed 4 numbers on the pad, opening the door and revealing Alex carrying a woman. Bra raised a brow and looked back at Alex.

"Princess Bra, may I bring her in?"

Bra nodded and stood away from the door and watched Alex carry the lady in, "Who is she?"

Alex placed the unconscious figure on the bed, "Princess Son Pan."

Bra smiled not really paying attention to what he had said, "Oh sure you can bring Princess Son Pan in. **Wait, did I hear you correctly? Did you say _Son_**?"

Alex gestured to the unconscious Pan, "Princess Bra, that is what I said."

Bra screamed, "What did my brother do now?"

"He said he'll tell you later."

Bra exited out of the room and motioned Alex to follow her, "Forget him! I want answers **now**!"

Alex followed her and the metal door closed behind them, "Will she be okay in there?"

Bra continued to walk to the control center, "If you mean if she'll escape. She can't."

A man with black short hair walked up to them and bowed to the Princess, "Princess Bra, good to see you."

Bra smiled and nodded, "Same here, Ronan. Would you like to accompany us to go and demand answers from my pig headed brother?"

Ronan smirked, "Most certainty!"

No one would miss the Prince being knocked down a couple of levels by his sister. They shared a small laugh before, all, continuing to the control center. Like Alex, Ronan was another person that the royal children grew up with and trusted with their lives.

They came to another door with four guards, all wearing the mandatory uniform, blocking the door. Princess Bra motioned for them to move and they did as she commanded. One opened the door to the center.

Bra walked to the center of the room with her tail tapping rapidly against the floor under her pale cerulean dress.

Everyone turned their attention to her and Trunks came up to greet her, "Sister?"

"Why do have Princess **Son **Pan here? I want an answer and I want it now!"

Prince Trunks gave a cocky smile and a teenage boy walked up to them and bowed numerously, "Beg your pardon, Prince Trunks, but sources tell us that not all official ships were upon the planet before the laser hit it."

Prince Trunks smirked, "Well when they get back to their precious Earth, they'll never know what him them, or should I say what hit their planet!"

Bra looked in awe at her brother, "You did what!? You took the Princess off her planet and then destroyed it!!!"

The cocky prince shrugged, "She wouldn't give me the correct answer. I wasn't bluffing when I said that I would blow up the planet."

Bra walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. The entire room when silent and it seemed as some people recoiled. The smile fell of Prince Trunks's face and he frowned. Princess Bra held her hand in a fist and aimed at him. After keeping that pose for a few seconds she dropped her hand and looked down.

Princess Bra had lost something too…something so dear to her. She turned and left the room with tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Trunks's eyes widened and he gave a glare to everyone else as if it was their fault. He ran after her and caught up with her in the hall. His arms enveloped her in a hug and she cried on him.

"You…you had to destroy something mom loved most. Her home planet. I can't believe you would do something like that."

Trunks looked away, "…I'm sorry."

"You aren't sorry, Trunks. To you it was the right decision, you don't see anything else."

He held her, rubbing her back, "Lets go to my room and we can finish discussing matters."

_Pan_

_Pan_

_Pan looked around her to find nothing. Just darkness and extreme cold._

_Pan_

_The voice kept calling to her and she looked down to find darkness. She dare not move fearing that she would fall into the endless pit._

"_What?" she voice replied, quivering with fear._

_A woman appeared in front of her, "Pan-chan…"_

_Pan stared in wonder, "Whom…?"_

_The woman nodded, "I am here to tell you something important."_

_Pan nodded finally realizing that the woman had no face, "I'm listening."_

_The faceless woman smiled, "Prince Trunks wanted an item called the Relic of DarkNeferia. It is a destructive object if fallen into the wrong hands. This isn't the time to be revengeful. You **have** seen the Relic. I know of the time when Dr. Trok't died but before he did he begged for you to place a golden rod, your little stuff, and two of those everlasting flowers in a glass ball and not to tell anyone where you hid it. That rod is the Relic. The rod is nearly indestructible and has transported the glass ball to another planet on its own power. The Relic has powers that are unimaginable and in times like this it hides itself from power controlling warlords. The only reason the Prince was risking in destroying Earth was that he knew it wouldn't destroy the Relic. Find it! You are very important in the near future and I need you to be strong. All this may be very vague but in time it will come clear. Be strong."_

_Pan screamed as the woman started to fade, "What the fuck! Don't leave me, dammit! I don't know what you are talking about!!"_

Pan woke up, startled. She noticed the blankets were wet with her tears.

_Blankets?_

The Princess blinked and looked at her surroundings. She was in a room…a very elegant room. Almost everything was in a light blue and there were discarded clothing upon a chair, across from her. The words from her dream lingered in her head and then she remembered her planet.

"Mother, father…"

She bit back tears and something sprang in her head,

_Goten, Ryan, and Cakoni are on Fruk'dt!! They survived!_

Pan raced to the door and banged on it relentlessly.

_It should give! Dammit! It is _Saiyan_ proof! _

"Let me out!" she repeatedly screamed. Then she heard a muffled noise and her Saiyan hearing picked up a woman's voice, "Okay stop banging! Get away from the door and sit on the bed, dammit."

Pan did as she was told and stepped away from the door and sat on the massive bed. The door slid open and a blue hair maiden and three men stood behind her. The blue haired woman smiled a smile that made Pan relax, a little. They moved into the room, the door closing behind them. The woman came the closest, to the edge of the bed.

Pan glared as all four of them walked in. A man with dirty blonde hair, a man with black hair, and the Prince followed the woman. The woman bowed deeply in front of Pan when she notice Pan glaring straight at her brother, "The terms we meet in aren't as great as I hoped they would be."

Now there were two women glaring at Trunks and he glared back. Bra continued with her calming but not patronizing tone, "Princess Bra…at your service, Princess Son. I hope to give you anything you need, but I need you to promise you will not cause trouble on this ship."

Pan nodded glared at Prince Trunks, acknowledging his presence. Alex and Ronan came up front and smiled as Bra had privately order earlier. Alex bowed, "Princess, I'm am Alex Nirota and my friend is Ronan Kreot. I hope we can be of service."

Pan stumble on her words, not knowing whether she should be kind, "Out of respect and the way I was raised I thank you for your offer but your help is not needed."

Prince Trunks smirked and chuckled at her response but Ronan and Alex seemed astonished. Princess Bra glared at her brother before looking back at Pan, "Believe me, Princess, I would have never let this happen…my _mother_ would never had either. I am deeply sorry for my brother's decision."

Pan nodded but her expression was still an angry one, "I don't place any blame on you. I have heard you and your mother were the only people in your kingdom that had an actual heart."

The Princess motioned for the others to leave, but the Prince stayed, "I need you to get out, Trunks."

Prince Trunks took one last look at Pan before leaving, sending shivers down her spine. The door closed and Bra smiled, "Well that is nice to hear, but unfortunately I strive for power as much as my brother although I did get more of the sensitive side. Now we may talk like ladies. I only know too well what you are going through right now. You hide your feelings well. Having lost your parents to my brother. Greed has consumed him and he wishes to be the most powerful out of the universe. I will not let any harm get to you, I'll promise you that. And neither will Ronan and Alex for they are under my command."

Pan, for the first time, smiled. This woman…was very open and kind, "Thank you. Princess, where are we heading?"

Bra went to a large closest and looked through it and talking to Pan at the same time, "I think we may be heading back to Vegeta-sei, probably the last place you want to see now. Please call me Bra, I get too much of the whole 'Princess' thing already. You also need a new dress, I see that you are still in your nightgown."

Pan bit her bottom lip, "You may call me Pan, then, but do you have any pants?"

Bra came out of the closet with a simple red dress, "Sorry, Pan. I have those back at home."

Pan looked at the dress in Bra's hands, "Fine that'll do."

Bra handed her the dress and pointed to another door, "Enter there to change. Please hurry I have something important to discuss with you."

Pan nodded and entered the room and changed. After she changed she looked at her self in the mirror of the bathroom and smoothed her hair. She came out and Bra clapped, "Fits you perfectly."

Pan bowed, "Thank you. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Your Uncle," Bra said hastily.

Pan's eyes went wide, "Why do you want to talk about my Uncle?"

"We are lovers for about five years now. (AN: You can just imagine Pan's expression right now.) When Trunks and I came down to spy on your father's armies and I would meet your uncle at night. Now I fear that he has perished, but I heard that ships left the night you were kidnapped."

"Yes, he was upon the ship, but a relationship with him is almost impossible."

"Anything is possible with love, remember that. Your uncle was so passionate and caring towards me. Please blame me if you are angry of what has been happening."

Pan sighed, "I'm disappointed but you must have been the girl he would talk about that made him so happy. Goten was one of my few friends I was allowed to have and I was glad that he was happy. Although I want to know, how did you guys know I existed? My identity was kept secret…"

Bra interrupted, "…for 23 years. Your uncle told me of you but I never told anyone but for a whole year my brother sent a spy, a girl name Cleri, to become a maid in your home. That's when we found out you were the Princess."

"Now that you mention it, the maid, Natasha as we called her, was always keeping to herself but never the less was or seemed very loyal. It was a disappointment when she disappeared. But I'm no fool, she was one of the three that kidnapped me along with the one they call Alex. The last I don't know."

Bra nodded, "The last is Hitoya who is floating around somewhere in this craft."

Pan's stomach grumbled, "Heh, sorry, I guess I'm hungry."

Bra laughed, "Just like Goten."

Bra walked towards the door and punched in the numbers 3241 and Pan made a mental note of that. The door slid open and they walked down the steel corridors, Bra was explaining where everything was.

Bra turned right and they came to a room that had a medium sized table on it. Pan walked in and smelled the food that was being prepared. She looked to the table to find no other than the cocky Prince Trunks smirking at her. Pan, for the second time, let her body shiver under his look. Bra spoke to the chef and left without saying a word to Pan. Pan watched in amazement as she hastily left the dinning hall. Pan took a seat across from the Prince and kept her gaze focus on the wooden table.

She could feel his gaze piercing through her. Pan glanced up and met his gaze with daggers. He looked at her, surprised that she would compete with him, yet her eyes still held fear in them. He had thought her beautiful when she came in but now in her sister's red dress she looked marvelous.

Pan snapped at him, "What are you looking at?"

Prince Trunks scowled, he would not let her defy him, "You should be scared of me, _Hime_, just like everyone else."

The Japanese word '_Hime_' rolled off his tongue naturally and Pan started to get peeved. Pan knew how to speak Japanese fluently but ever since the Galactic tongue became the official universal language, all other languages died out. Japanese, Chinese and English were the main tongues of Earth and all had now become legends. Four times he had called her that and it was beginning to get annoying but she wasn't about to argue for she was quite tired and hungry. Her own tail, which she kept tightly wrapped around her waste, peeked out from the bottom of the dress and tapped on the floor a few times.

A soldier came over and placed a huge plate of food next to Pan and one next to Trunks. He went off to talk with his friend who was waiting about the door, "I bet ya she is going to the whore house like the others."

Pan growled, her Saiyan hearing had let her enjoy ease dropping. The Prince consumed some food before looking back up at her, "Are you going to eat? Even if you are a Saiyan I'm beginning to doubt that you can eat like one."

Pan picked up a fork that was next to her and replied, "I was just making sure I wasn't going to get poisoned. Hey is the kitchen open at night?"

The prince grew aggravated at the little respect she was giving to him, "When you speak to me you address my as Prince Trunks or some other worthy royal title."

Pan swallowed the food that was in her mouth, "You're not worthy of anything, _Prince Trunks_."

"Watch it, _Hime_. You'll see what will happen if you carry on."

"Try me."

Prince Trunks growled and left the kitchen in frustration, leaving a full plate. A Saiyan never leaves a plate full.

"I didn't get my answer…oh well!" Pan said to herself before continuing her meal.

The Prince walked briskly down the hall where he bumped into Alex who was turning a corner. Alex bowed and noticed the Prince's mood was not all so great, "Are you going to let the Princess just run around the space ship, my lord?"

The Prince narrowed his eyes at him, "I highly doubt she knows the true potential of her skill and she won't do much to jeopardize her own life. She probably thinks that I have no use for her now that I blew up that pathetic planet of hers."

Alex looked at him slightly befuddled, "Then you _are_ going to use her for something besides being a common play thing?"

Prince Trunks ran his hand through his hair, "Of course. I can't kill her, so I can use her knowledge, if she has any, to my advantage to build new weapons and such. To tell you the truth I'm leaning towards debating if I should mate with her."

Alex's look was one of pure astonishment, "M-mating with her? She most likely won't go willingly."

"I can get into that woman's head and push all the right buttons, trust me, she'll come easily if not willingly. Ahh! She is on my nerves! What an insolent woman! No respect for me, whatsoever."

Alex cringed, "Why would you expect her to give _you_ any respect? You did **kidnap** her."

The Prince grunted and continued down the hall, yelling back, "If you spot that little demon make sure to bring her back to my sister's chambers."

Alex watched him go and went to the kitchens. He then spotted Pan holding out an apple to her tail. Her ebony tail swayed back and forth before taking hold of the apple. Pan took another apple from the basket in the middle of the table and munched on it. Fresh fruit like apples were rare on the Earth planet. All fresh fruit had to be imported at a high price. Alex looked at her thinking that her behavior was strange. She spotted the look and smiled, "Hello."

Alex smirked, "Eh…Hi. Why'd you give your tail an apple?"

The Princess chuckled, "To hang to it for later. I don't know how long that Prince might keep me confined somewhere like the dungeons. Have you seen Princess Bra?"

Alex shook his head, "I was supposed to take you back to the Princess's Chambers, and you'll probably stay there till dinner."

Pan narrowed her eyes, "If I must…" She grabbed a few more piece of fruit from the basket and tossed a few to Alex, "You are gonna help me carry these things to the room."

Alex looked at the fruit then at her then at the fruit again and nodded. He left the kitchen with her following behind him. He hesitated to ask as they came close to the chambers, "You…you won't do anything bad will you?"

Princess Pan finished her apple and tossed the core into one of the many wastebaskets in the hall, "Now would I tell you **IF** I was going to do something bad?"

Alex shrugged and she continued to speak.

"If you must know, no. And you can go and tell your 'happy' Prince that too. Everything in this damn ship is Saiyan-proof."

Alex smiled and punched in a few numbers on a pad next to the Princess's Chambers, "Well here we are. Be good and Bra will be around soon, I think."

He handed her back the fruit he was carrying and she entered the chamber, the door closing as soon as she entered. She placed the fruit on the bed and yawned.

_My life has taken a drastic change. Those who born me, those who raised me, those who helped me…all gone. All gone…the Prince could have destroyed that planet anytime he wanted and yet we never knew._

Tears welled up in the dark orbs of the Princess as she stared at the wall.

_Yet…I could have saved them, all of them. At least, for a little longer…if I knew what the relic was when he asked. It is in the indestructible orb with my few trinkets and two everlasting roses…in the garden…under the cherry tree…I knew where it was…_

_How am I supposed to find that Relic if it has transported itself? I'm being held captive by the fruity tooty Prince and _**I'm**_ supposed to find it?!_

Princess Pan screamed in frustration, not only had her parents had died but her only chance of escaping was her Uncle and he would think that she'd be dead. _A _Saiyan_ never shows feeling_ is what she kept on repeating in her head. She knew that the Prince was strong and he would find any way to weaken her if he had to, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She felt something prick her neck and an unusual feeling around her. She went to the full-length mirror and looked at herself completely amazed. Her ki level had spiked up so much that she now had the presence of a strong aura around her.

_Interesting…were did all this power come from?_

Pan knew she had potential for power…and even _more_ now. But she was untrained in most areas. Her mind quickly plotted her revenge on the Prince. At first she thought that the only way her pain could settle is if she killed him. The sight of his blood made her body shiver in excitement.

Her human side calmed it down and she shook her head.

Pan shook her head, "Okay can't seek revenge…in death. Maybe I can in other ways."

She smirked at herself in the mirror and turned back to the closet and walked into it. She searched around a bit through hangers, boxes, and drawers. She finally pulled out a red gi along with Saiyan armor, out of one of the boxes. The articles of clothing looked like they've never been worn and Pan figured that that Princess of Saiyans must not train too often. Pan took off the dress and laid it neatly on the bed and changed into the gi and armor.

_Nice fit._

She took a deep breath and walked to the door and eyed the panel next to it, curiously. Then she punched in the numbers: 3241.

_Idiots think I will actually stay in this room 'til dinner? I say not!_

The Princess stepped away as the Saiyan proof door slid open, granting access to the main hallway. She beamed and stepped out of the room and walked east, down the hall. Pan went probing around for the training room, taking it that they actually had one on the spacecraft. Fortunately and unfortunately she hadn't spotted any guards anywhere, but she was getting tired of wandering around.

_Now, you'd expect more security around here…_

Her ears picked up someone running towards her from behind. Going with her instincts, she swiftly turned around and into a fighting position, but only to be collided into. The collision had only made her stumble backwards a few paces while her attacker lay sprawled on the ground. She looked down to see a teenage boy with greenish-black hair quickly getting up and bowing, in embarrassment. The boy rubbed his forehead, "P-princess! I'm so sorry to have run into you! Please forgive me, don't hurt me."

Pan straightened up and gave a friendly smile, "No it's quite alright and I neither have the power or right to hurt you. So why are you in such a hurry?"

"There was a spar being held between the Prince and Lord Alex, but I fear it is almost over. If I'm lucky there will be another challenger fighting most likely the Prince."

Pan raised a brow and beckoned him to move forward, "Well we can go together then."

"Sure, but, we'll have to hurry if you don't mind."

Pan nodded and the boy took off running down the halls with Pan right behind him. He stopped at a very large steel door in which the boy pressed the button next to it. The door open and out erupted cheers from spectators. The boy took off to his own friends that seemed to be waiting for him and watching at the same time.

Pan instead, made her way through the crowd to get a better look. The Prince had just given the final blow to Alex that knocked him out and rose more cheering from the crowd. The Prince placed his sword back into its cover and a guard picked up Alex's sword from the ground.

_Swords? They were battling with swords? That's something new._

Pan looked around to see that the training room was very large and dome-shaped. She gazed at Alex who was being carried by two men out of the training room. As Alex passed her, she saw that he had a tail dragging limply behind him.

_Neat. I didn't know he was _Saiyan

When she turned her attention back to the Prince he was already looking straight at her. Still keeping his full focus on her, he announced, "Anyone wish to challenge me? _Hime_?"

Pan took a step forward causing the crowd to settle down. The Prince chuckled, "So, _Hime_, are you going to challenge me?"

"What do you think?" She heard some gasps from the spectators and kept her tongue from adding, 'ugly bastard' to the end of her response.

Trunks motioned her to come forward, "In case some of you don't know, this here is the Princess of Earth. Son Pan."

Murmurs rushed through the crowd as Pan walked up in the middle of the room, giving herself distance between her and the Prince. Trunks showed off a dazzling smile, "_Hime_, which do you prefer to battle with? Steel or fists?"

"Steel, it makes you bleed more."

Trunks took out his sword and motioned the guard to bring up Alex's sword, "I like the way you think, _Hime_."

Pan took the sword and tested it out by tossing it up in the air and catching it by the hilt. It was a heavy sword but she could deal with it, "Don't call me _Hime_."

"Why not, _Hime_?"

"I'll kill you."

Trunks shifted his position, "Enough talk, let's fight."

They both bowed, Pan not bowing any lower than she needed to and they charged with their swords in front of them. The blades clashed and the Prince quickly withdrew his and slashed in the area of her stomach. Pan blocked it and went for his shoulder

Cheers and jeers still exploded from the crowd as they watched the Prince and Princess battle it out, in front of them.

Trunks continuously blocked and delivered his own treatment to her and he could tell she was beginning to weaken. The blade was quite heavy for someone her size but either way he thought she would be able to take it. Soon her body and eyes looked worn out and the damage she was dealing was beginning to be almost no damage at all.

The battle had only started and then out of nowhere Pan had a sudden outburst of strength. She came at him almost surprisingly, slashing bits and pieces of his clothing. He looked and her awkwardly and smirked. They were almost hitting hit for hit but Trunks still had the advantage. Pan charged at him but as soon as she got close for a hit she dropped down and slashed his legs causing him to jump up in pain. Then she took her chance to slash him deeply across the chest and kick him down. The slash was effective but the kick wasn't and instead she was sprawled on the floor, bouncing off him.

He aimed for her laying figure on the floor but she rolled just in time that he cut the tip of her hair. He kept up with his assault and she was rolling from side to side. She quickly took her sword and thrust it upwards coming in contact with his sword. She jumped back up and started hitting blow for blow with him. Again, it was only a burst of power for a short while and she went back to the weak hits. He had to admit that she was very skilled but the weight of the large blade took a tremendous toll on her. He powered up even more and blasted into Super Saiyan 2, wanting to end her now pathetic attempts to attack him.

Amazement passed through everyone's faces as they watched their Prince in a state beyond the Legendary form. Even Pan stopped her attacks to look at him and that's when he took his chance and sliced her arm with his sword then hit her head with the side of it. She let out a scream as the hot metal hit her. She hit the cold steel with a sickening thud and lay there unconscious. The Prince powered down to his normal form and took her sword out of her hand.

Cheers again became louder as he picked up the Princess and carried her in his arms. Cleri and Hitoya emerged from the crowd, bowing in front of Trunks.

Cleri let out one of her charming smiles, "My lord, do you need anything? A physician to treat your wounds and hers?"

Hitoya instead gave a hearty laugh, "Good show, Sir! The best time I have ever had on this bloody ship, that for sure."

The Prince smiled, "Cleri, just make sure our physician is on standby. I might not be needing any help soon. By the way how's Alex?"

Cleri looked over Pan and winced as her eyes came across a deep wound on her shoulder from the final attack. Hitoya answered, "He's doing just spiffy. He came around once then faded out again, I tell ya. Only minor cuts and bruises done to him…well maybe except for that you may have broken his thumb."

Trunks saw a few tear drops of blood fell from Pan's wound and then looked up to see everyone filling out of the room and back to their initial work.

He nodded to Cleri and handed the sword to Hitoya, "I'll be in my chambers if anything comes up. Go enjoy the rest of your day, if there is anything to enjoy in this hunk of metal."

They bowed and left. Trunks looked down at her and somewhat of a perplexed look passed his face. He walked out of the training room and towards his own chambers.

The Prince shifted her to one arm and used the other to pull down the blankets on his bed. He placed her gently on the silk sheets and went to a small cabinet next to the king-sized bed. Trunks rummaged through the cabinet until he found a tin box. Placing the tin box on the bed he opened it and took out cloth bandages and antiseptic. He looked back at her then at the bandages then back to her again.

…_Now what am I going to do…_

He took her Saiyan armor off then started removing the other items of clothing she wore. After he had finished the task he placed the clothing to the side and placed both his hands on her right arm. He delicately felt her arm to see where it had broken and then went on to the other, to check for any damage. Trunks moved his hands moved to her torso to find a broken lower rib. He continued checking for any other signs of serious damage to her body but found none except for the gash in her left arm. Her went back to the tin and took out a wrapped up piece of long cloth and carefully placed it around her neck and broken arm then tying it securely.

Blood dripped for the wound on her arm and he cleaned it with antiseptic and then bandaged it tightly. He thought for a brief moment on how to fasten the bandage around her torso where the broken rib was. The Prince eventually found a way and wrapped the rest of the bandaging around her torso. He looked down at his hands to see that they were bloodied and went to the bathroom to clean them off. Trunks brought a wet cloth back with him and cleaned the rest of the minor scrapes.

He placed everything back in to the cabinet and cover the Princess up with a silk blue blanket. He took another cloth and wiped down his wounds and changed his clothing. Exhausted from the past event he left the room and back to the kitchen to replenish his appetite.

_It's all apart of my plan…_

(On planet Crecontar)

A tiny red man walked on the red carpet towards the King who sat on his throne. Tiny identical blue soldiers, wearing armor, were lined on either side of the carpet, looking suspiciously at the large glass orb the red man rolled down the carpet. The orb was twice the tiny man's size. The King watched as the red man tried to bow with the large orb in his hands.

"Your Majesty, I have come upon this orb containing bizarre objects in it. I, a Master of Glass and Gold, have not found any cut or hairline of a crack on this orb. I thought you Majesty would appreciate me showing you."

The King nodded and the red man brought the orb up to the King. The orb was very large and the King could barely hold on to it. He peered through the glass to see a box, two vials containing flowers, and a silver rod. The rod's height was not as wide as the orb, which looked as if the diameter was 2 feet. Golden serpent withered around the rod up to the top where the mouths of the serpents held a purplish round jewel. Each of the serpents eyes were filled in with rubies and tiny emeralds embedded the scales of both.

The King's eyes grew larger as he gazed at the rod. A decrepit man with slits for eyes and holes for ears, as if half snake, was at the King's side and also gazing at the rod, "Ssssire, the DarkNeferia. The powersss of the universssse are confined within."

The King's eyes were full of greed. He waddled from his throne, carrying the heavy orb. He lifted it over his head with slowly and then let it fall down in front of it. The glass did not break like he expected it to but merely hit the ground and rolled for a bit before coming to a stop. The King took out his sword and slashed at it but the sword soon broke.

"I must open this! Guards! Gather the demolition team, mages, and weaponry from all of the countryside. I will not rest until I get the rod!"

Back at the Vegeta-sei Voyager

"So how did the fight with your _Princess_ go? I was quite appalled when Hitoya busted into my room just after I started to come around and told me what had been happening."

The Prince shot a glare at his life-long friend, sitting to the right of him, "She is not _my_ _Princes_. Just _and annoying brat_. Unless you don't want to end up like her, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Alex, who had quickly regained consciousness after Princess Pan's defeat, seemingly ignored the Prince's remark, "I heard it was quite a show. Both matching hit for hit and she pulled some good ones on you. I heard you even went Super Saiyan 2."

Trunks drunk a sweet cordial from the glass next to him, "I only wanted to show her the true extent of the power of a Saiyan and to end it all much quicker."

"The scientists and historic scribes will be most interested to see the first female Super Saiyan in nearly a thousand years. That's if you ever let her reach such a level. And I thought only Royalty could transform to the Legendary levels."

Trunks emitted a deep growl, "Hold you tongue, Alex. It is an utter disgrace for such a transformation to occur for someone who is not worthy! Her grandfather was the first and he was nothing but a third-class scum!"

"Now, now, Trunks, don't need to be turning into your father," Cleri chimed, entering the dinning room with Hitoya following behind.

Trunks snorted and crossed his arms. Cleri sat next to Alex and stroked his cheek fondly, "Nice to see you up so soon, dear Alexander."

Alex turned away, a small tint of pink rising across his cheeks. Hitoya laughed at Alex and took the seat to the Prince's left.

Cleri turned her attention back to the Prince, "Well what did you do with the Princess for the last almost two hours, _in your room_? I heard you never called on the physician to tend to her wounds."

Hitoya joined in, seeing that some of this was getting to Trunks, "Yeah, what _did_ you do? Did you just leave her to die in your room?"

"Silence! I took care of her wounds myself. End of discussion!"

Cleri tapped her fingers against the table, "Now why would the Prince do something like that? To take a peek on what the Princess of Earth has to offer? Tsk, tsk."

"Cleri, I said end of discussion!"

"But you never said I couldn't start a new one."

Cleri held a triumphant smile while Alex and Hitoya chuckled.

"Damn you all. What is it with you guys and the _Princess_ and me?" Trunks cursed.

Ronan walked in and saw the Prince's face red with anger and approached him with caution and respect. He bowed and waited for any orders from his Prince.

"Current status on my sister, Ronan."

He took a seat next to Hitoya, "She left 3 hours ago and is heading towards Vegeta-sei on full speed. Estimated time till she arrives is one week. She is the only one traveling in the pod with 3 weeks of supplies."

Hitoya grunted, "Blast those ruddy communicators. We wouldn't have to send the Princess out if someone on this damn flingin' metal could fix the communicators!"

Waiter brought in dishes and goblets filled with wine to the five at the table. They ate, all the while concentrating on what Hitoya had said. All of the dishes were similar to each other except Alex's, which contained grilled catfish with milk, garlic, salt, and pepper. It gave off a rancid smell that made everyone in the room cringe.

Alex to a small vial from his jacket pocket that contained a greenish liquid, "Well we can always ask the Earth Princess if she can fix it. She studied under the same mentor as your mother did. And the only one that can fix the communicators was your mother."

The Prince chewed on a piece of steak and nodded at Alex. Cleri's eyes watered a little bit as a result from being so close to Alex's meal, "Doesn't the Rejuvenation Tank, back on Vegeta-sei, need fixing? She can help on that too."

Alex pulled that cap off the vial that made a popping noise and poured the liquid into his wine. Cleri stopped eating to question him, "What are you doing?"

Alex simply replied, "Getting' my ears back. Watch."

He drank every sweet drop of wine from his goblet and licked his lips. Everyone watched him carefully as he groaned and clutched his stomach. When Cleri moved to help him he placed up his hand to stop her and then groaned again.

The human ears on the side of his head slowly disappeared causing Alex to send out a tiger-like roar. In replace of his human ears, two furry cat-like ears appeared on the top of his head. Alex shook his head, the ears twitching.

"Oh…Bra finally found the antidote to the potion you took to make you look like a human, right?"

Alex nodded as he grinned from ear to ear, "I took half of the vial this morning so I got my tail back."

He grabbed his tail gently. The tail was similar to a Saiyan's but it was slightly shorter and furrier.

Ronan plugged his nose with two fingers and looked at Alex's plate, disgustedly, "I don't see how you can eat that, Alex. I might have to start eating with the guards if you keep ordering that."

Alex inhaled the pungent scent of the fish on his plate, "Hey, I'm a Cat-jin. I can't help it. It tastes so wonderful and the fish smells so refreshing."

His ears twitched with delight and his mouth started to drool. Hitoya's face became twisted, just watching him, "Then eat the ruddy fish, already! The fasta that rotten catastrophe is disposed of the sooner we can have some fresh air."

With that, Alex took a fork and started devouring his meal, starting with the tail.

Author Note: Yes! Thank you!!!! This is the second chapter! See I told you I re-edited. I went back and looked at a couple of grammar errors and went O.O….

So yes. Please Review.


End file.
